


Hidden Ties

by lexa1204



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And tries to hide them, Deadpool is in it but not really central, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Hurt Peter, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, More about a family recovering, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has issues, Peter doesn't want Tony, Peter-centric, Precious Peter Parker, Steve is such a good dad, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony is Peter's Dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexa1204/pseuds/lexa1204
Summary: Four years ago Peter found out that Tony Stark is his real father and somehow gets in touch with him. Tony adores Peter, but Peter decides he doesn't want Tony to play a major role in his life, so he decides to hide everything. Steve and Tony desperately try to find Peter's identity, but can't. Until one day his Physics teacher plans a mandatory field trip to Stark Towers and Peter's life is swung upside down. How will they found out that Peter is dating Wade Wilson, mercenary, is a super hero, and that he has a dark past he does not like to talk about?Basically a dark super family story that I dabble with occasionally.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter knew this day had been coming. They were going to Stark Towers for a field trip, and his AP Physics teacher explained that attendance was mandatory. Peter went through everything to try to stop it. He tried to schedule a surgery for that day and tell the teacher, but he was having none of it. He said he would fail Peter if he tried to get out of this, which is exactly what Peter didn’t need. 

Peter’s father would be there. Tony, dad, father, Mr. Stark- Peter had no idea what to call him. They’d met four years back when Peter found a note from his mother in a long forgotten binder and reached out to him. May always lead Peter to believe that his step father, someone who Peter always thought was his real father, wasn’t his actual father, but Peter didn’t really catch on. Now here Tony is, father How confusing was that?

Peter had gotten in touch with Tony due to a conference. He somehow managed to slip Happy a note addressed to Tony, along with Peter’s phone number, and a picture of his mother so it would jog his memory. Happy normally does not deliver notes addressed to Tony, but it all seemed very serious. Tony called Peter that same day.

After an extremely awkward first meeting, Tony decided he wanted to be in every part of Peter’s life. Peter adamantly denied him that pleasure. 

Peter had thought a lot about how he was going to talk to his father. He decided that he wanted to remain as anonymous as possible. So, Peter withheld pretty much all personal information. Tony calls Peter a lot of things; boy, son, buddy, whatever condescending thing that comes into mind, because he didn’t know Peter’s name. He would get him a birthday present on the day they met because he couldn’t figure out Peter’s real birthday. 

Everything was complicated and that’s what pissed Tony off the most. Tony had been desperately looking to find his son’s identity. He would send people after him when he left, he searched every database, he constantly used his free time to search but would always come up short handed. 

Tony, after four years, could not even figure out his son’s name. He was so elusive that Tony couldn’t even figure out where he lived.

Steve also had spent his fair share of time trying to get Peter to talk about himself. He would ask so many questions about his family, his school life, his love life or anything just to get Peter to talk, but he never really did. 

Steve was like his second father, and he knew that Tony was first scared that Peter would not like his father being married to another man, but Peter was totally okay with it. Peter himself was thinking about marrying another man.

He appreciated everything about his life and he would never take Steve and Tony for granted, but it was all just a little much. The media would have a field day with Tony Stark’s illegitimate son and he doesn’t need that on top of Spiderman. 

He also wanted to stay with Aunt May, he wanted to continue at the same school and he wanted to be Spiderman without his overbearing superhero father knowing. Peter reluctantly allowed Tony to stay in his life though. 

Peter would go in every Sunday, very cautiously covering his tracks and ensuring that nobody was following him home or there, and work with his father. He enjoyed Tony, he really did, it’s just change right now isn’t the right thing for him. Wade, this past year, had helped immensely with the whole covering his tracks thing.

Wade and him met when Peter was on patrol about a year and a half ago. They’d started dating about 5 months ago, and although Peter had his doubts about dating a thirty one year old when he was only eighteen himself, he liked to say they were very happy. That’s another reason why he wasn’t very open with his father. Tony would absolutely loathe even the idea of his son, daughter, or even friend dating Deadpool. 

 

So, here he was, standing outside of Stark Towers, desperately trying to hide himself from everyone. 

Gwen walked in front of him and he was hoping that everyone would pay attention to how beautiful she was and not look at him. 

“Okay, class-” Peter could not listen to his teacher drone on. Instead, he made sure to turn his face away from where he knew JARVIS was watching. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes, just trying to make it through. 

He could feel his phone in his pocket go off and he reached down to see a message from Wade. 

_‘Hey baby why are you at Stark Towers?’_ Peter scrunched his eyebrows and looked around, only to be greeted with the sight of Deadpool, fully dressed in his costume, sitting on the couch.

Peter smiled a little bit and quickly texted back about this stupid field trip and how his teacher was going to fail him if he didn’t come. Wade would usually come over and say something embarrassing, but he knew Peter did not want any attention from anybody, so he kept his distance. 

“Is that Deadpool?!” He heard one of the girls in his class scream, and he looked over to the couch and saw a panicked Deadpool.

“No!” Wade screamed, putting his arms up. “I’m just a costume! I mean- This is a costume! I’m just here for a birthday party.” Peter had a stupid grin on his face that he tried to hide. 

He shot off in the other direction with a wave back, and Peter knew that the wave was for him. He sighed gently and played with the fringes on his jacket, trying to keep his face down. Gwen turned around to check on him. 

“Hi Pete, you okay?” She asked and he looked up and smiled a bit. “Yeah,” He sighed. “Just not feeling well.” She went through all the friend reactions of someone not feeling well and he could kinda hold a conversation until there was suddenly a commotion. 

Peter heard one of his classmates yell and he just brushed it off, thinking it was Deadpool again. He looked up and saw the familiar blue and red outfit and his face went white. Captain America, Steve, was standing at the front of the group, smiling and talking. 

Peter shrunk down to about the size of a pea, getting as close to the floor as possible. Gwen looked down and patted his shoulder comfortingly and Peter got out his phone. He sent out an SOS to Wade and he knew that he was probably still close. He hoped Wade could get him out of this one.

“Peter!” His teacher scolded and Peter froze up. His face was down, and his hood was up, and he was on his phone: obviously, he was breaking the law. 

“Take down your hood and get off of your phone. We are guests here and Mr. Rogers,” He could almost hear the dreamy sigh in his voice. “Captain America, would not approve of this. Hood down, phone off.” 

Peter quickly turned around and took off his hood, hurriedly trying to cover his face. He was almost about to get away with it when Gwen turned around. “Pete, you’re missing it!” She whispered, and when he turned around to respond, Steve and him made direct eye contact. 

Steve’s words were cut off and they stared into each other’s eyes for a second, until it finally clicked. Steve took a step forward and reached his hand out, and Peter’s heart jumped into his throat. He dropped down to the ground to avoid everything. 

“I have to go to the bathroom.” He mumbled to no one, pushing his way out of the crowd and running off to the bathroom. He could feel the confusion in the air, but he knew that Steve was going to run after him. 

Peter pulled up his hood to hide his face as he ran into the bathroom and shut the door. He locked himself in a stall and pulled his legs up, clenching his jaw so hard that he thought it was going to break. He got his phone out and rapidly texted Wade that he was in the bathroom and he needed help now. It was silent for about a minute until he heard the door slam open, stay open for a second, and then close again. 

He looked under the stall and didn’t see anything so he breathed a sigh of relief. About thirty seconds later, the door opened again and somebody came in. Peter held his breath and tried not to make any noise at all until- 

“Petey?” He heard Wade’s voice and Peter almost cried in relief. He burst through the door and he could see the softening in Wade’s face even with the mask on. 

“Thank god.” Peter threw his arms around Wade’s neck and let out a shaky breath. Wade wrapped his arms around his waist and picked him up. “I think they’re looking for you. The class was moved somewhere else and now everybody is running around frantically. I think we need to get out of here.” 

Peter nodded and he dropped to the ground, running a hand through his hair. “You look sexy when you’re all hot and bothered in the not sexy way.” He could hear the smile in Wade’s voice and he rolled his eyes. “Not now.” Peter waved him off and peeked his head out the door. 

“Which way did you come from?” Peter asked and Wade shrugged. “I didn’t leave. I was in some random lab doing something really legal and safe.” Peter rolled his eyes and he would have smacked Wade if he were in the position to. 

“There were guards all around the entrance though. Since it’s not your regular Sunday I guess Tony feels alright trapping you in here like an animal-” 

“Really not helping, Wade.” Peter cut him off and sighed, shutting the door and leaning against it. 

“Sorry baby boy. How can we get out?” Peter thought for a second. “Maybe one of the emergency exits. Maybe not. We can just break through a window and swing to safety, but then that’s too suspicious. Tony’s smart, he might connect the dots.” Peter was wracking his mind with all of the possibilities. He came to an impasse. 

“Wade,” Peter started and he took a deep breath. “I think I’m trapped. I don’t think I’m gonna get out of this one.” Wade shook his head. 

“Don’t say that. We can find a way to get out of here.” Peter opened the door and decided to just make a run for it. “Let’s go.” Deadpool ran closely behind Peter, shielding him from any cameras and generally just making sure he was safe. They got to the end of a hallway and Peter shook his head. 

“I-I… I can’t think of any out. I don’t really know… know where we are.” Wade shrugged and grabbed Peter’s hand. “Then let’s just run.” 

They found a staircase and decided that they should run up there when all of the sudden the alarms went off. Now Peter knew he was really in trouble. They found a computer in the stairwell. “JARVIS,” Peter spoke so softly that he was surprised the computer picked it up over the alarms. 

“ID Number 52918245. Password spider.” Wade choked out a laugh and Peter sent daggers at him. 

“Mr. Stark,” Peter visibly flinched as JARVIS addressed him. “How can I help you?” 

“Why are the alarms going off?” Jarvis took a minute to respond. 

“Missing student and intruder alert. Seems to be an interesting day.” Peter sneaked beneath Wade’s arm and they continued on, hiding from the cameras. 

“Maybe he knows that you’re here, Wade.” Pete spoke, and Wade stopped to think for a minute. 

“That could get us out of this. I surrender myself to the guards and you sneak out!” Peter smiled so wide. 

“Wade! I love you! That’s such a good idea!” Wade straightened up with pride and he had to lift his mask to give Peter a kiss. “I love you too. Thanks for inflating my ego.” Wade gloated.

They shot back down the stairs and they made their way back to the front without anybody seeing them. Peter stayed back while Wade went out into the middle of the guards. 

“Are y’all looking for me? Pretty ‘ole me?” Peter hit his head against the wall repeatedly. The guards looked at each other confused and one hit his intercom. “Mr. Stark, Deadpool is standing out in the open. What do we do?” The guard spoke. It took a minute for a response, but the guards simply shrugged. 

“You’re the intruder alert but Mr. Stark doesn’t want us to apprehend you. He says just get out. Our main focus is finding a student.” The guard sounded so confused and Peter’s heart sped up. 

“What? You just want me to leave?! What if I’ve kidnapped someone?! Go interrogate me! Now!” The guard looked surprised. “You’re not the first priority. Something about a missing kid is. I’m not supposed to let anyone out.” Deadpool let out a yell. 

“I’m crazy! I’m gonna kill someone! Get me!” Deadpool started running the other way and finally the guards took the bait and started running after him. Peter promptly made a break for the door. He was so close, so close to getting out and when his hand hit the door, a flashbang went off and suddenly everything was white. Peter regretted not remembering that during a code, nobody could leave. Thanks to the flashbang. 

A scream pierced the air and Wade immediately turned around to see Peter on the ground and smoke surrounding him. He skidded to a halt, somehow managed to get his way past the guards and back to Peter. 

“Peter!” He yelled, kneeling down and grabbing him. He was totally unconscious, a dead weight. Wade picked him up and started running back towards the hallway that they were previously in, all the guards running after him. 

“Peter!” Wade yelled again, trying to shake him. Peter’s eyes opened but he still couldn’t hear or see anything. Wade burst into the stairwell and started climbing the stairs, all while holding a barely functioning Peter in his arms. 

“Wade?” Peter asked, so discombobulated. 

“Just think for a second baby boy. Just think. Remember what we’re doing.” Wade looked down the flight of stairs and the guards were catching up and he panickedly started to run faster. “God you’re heavy.” He huffed as he continued running up flights of stairs while Peter reoriented himself. He just needed Peter to get an idea.

“Go jump out of a window.” Peter finally said and Wade cried in relief. He exited the stairwell and bashed the door shut, hoping that would stop the guards. However, there were more guards on this level and Wade literally wanted to kill everyone around him. Peter shook his head.

“Okay I’m okay let me down.” Wade looked down at Peter like he was crazy. 

“Baby you were just unconscious less than five minutes ago, I don’t think you can run.” Peter swallowed heavily. “I can, just let me down.” Wade reluctantly set Peter down on his feet, but grabbed his hand and kept running as fast as he could to find a window. 

“I think we’re on the twenty first floor, can you get us down from that?” Peter nodded. “Yeah. Yes I can.” Peter responded, panting.

Peter was not in his prime state but he still managed to stay right behind Wade. They were still running, sprinting past labs without windows when they finally found a bunch of offices with the whole sides as windows. Wade shook his fist in victory and as he went to open the door to jump out the window, Peter tripped and fell to the ground. 

“Peter!” Wade shouted, stopping immediately and leaning down to grab his hand. 

That’s when Steve and Tony themselves rounded the corner and saw Deadpool grabbing for Peter’s hand. 

“No!” Tony screamed and Peter tried to get back on his feet but was just so disoriented that the whole world was spinning and he couldn’t get it to stop. The guards on the other side must have been called off by Tony because they were no longer in pursuit. 

Steve made contact with Wade and flat out tackled him to the ground, getting him far away from Peter. 

“Don’t touch him!!” Wade screamed, struggling out of Steve’s grips. Tony didn’t listen and he was on his knees, next to Peter picking him up. That send Wade right across the edge and he leaned to get his gun. His hand was on his gun and he was bringing it up to aim it, when Peter finally saw it. 

“Wade no!” Pete saw the impending crisis. Steve hit the gun out of his hand and Wade continued to struggle. “Steve get off!” Peter yelled, and Steve, confused, got off of Wade. Wade’s anger was through the roof as he ripped off the ground. 

“You fucking motherfuckers touch fucking Peter one more time-” And Wade marched over to Peter, but he just shook his head. “I’m okay.” Peter tried to stand up, but immediately fell back down and both Tony and Wade caught him. 

“Don’t touch him!” Wade shouted, and Tony pulled back. 

“Me?! Don’t touch him?! I don’t want your mercenary hands all over my son-” Wade cut Tony off.

“My mercenary hands will fuck you up, Tony, they will fucking-” 

“Stop!” Peter shouted, putting a hand to his head. “What’s wrong with me?!” Peter frantically asked and Wade pulled him away from Tony. 

“Your genious father flash banged you-” Tony huffed.

“I did not!! He tried to get out of the door during a code purple and that’s what happens!” Tony defended himself, and everything was just too much for Peter. 

“What’s happening?!” Wade could hear the tone in his voice that meant he was about three seconds away from a breakdown, so he ushered everyone down. He gave the stop signal to Tony and he tried his best to not yell anymore.

“Peter, hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. Remember, you were on a field trip to Stark Towers this morning?” Peter tried to remember but he really couldn’t.

“A-all I remember is I-I-I-I-” He couldn’t stop stuttering and it pained both Wade and Tony to see him this way. “The bathroom… and run-run-running.” Wade shushed him, setting a hand on his back. 

“You’ll remember, it’s okay. Just take a deep breath.” Peter breathed and everyone was silent for about five minutes and it all came back to Peter. Peter put his head in his hands to hide his face from his father. Tears flooded his eyes and he couldn’t stop them.

“I don’t want you to know me, Tony-” Peter started, but Tony couldn’t let him finish.

“I know you already! I know you because you’re from me and you’re a part of me and I’m your father and it tears me up everytime you call me Tony and now that I finally know who you are, I can get to know you.” Tony started and Peter sucked in a deep breath. 

“I never wanted this.” Peter shook his head and stood up, leaning into Wade for support. Tony looked betrayed. 

“Peter-” Peter flinched and drew back when Tony said his name. “Peter Parker. You live with your Aunt May and you go to Mapleton high school and you are the absolute smartest kid there, just like I was. Peter, you’re a part of me. I would never put you in danger or do anything to make you hate me. I just want to know you. I just want to be a part of your life.” 

Peter’s face was red with trying to stop the tears and he really had to try. Steve was awkwardly trying to stay out of it but he knew what a crucial part he played, so he went to stand next to Tony. 

“We aren’t going to take you away. We would never do that. We just want to be with you.” Steve added, and Peter put his face onto Wade’s shoulder, trying to process everything. Wade slipped his hand up to his back, showing his support. 

“I-I… need to si-sit down.” Peter stammered and Tony nodded vigorously. 

“Of course, of course Peter anything you need.” Peter looked up to Wade and gave him a look of fear, but Wade knew what he wanted. He gently let go of Peter and sent him forward towards Tony and Steve. 

“I’ll text you late-later.” Peter tried to smile to Wade, but it couldn’t quite get there. “I’ll be right behind you the whole time. I’m not leaving.” Peter knew that was his answer, but he was used to Wade always being around. 

He reached his hands out to Tony and Steve and they both rushed over to help him walk, surprised at the gesture. Peter half smiled at them. 

“Thanks…” He trailed off and knew that this had to be said. 

“Thanks Steve.” He turned to Tony and cleared his throat. 

“Thanks… dad.” He whispered, and Tony’s jaw almost fell open and a feeling of contentedness ran through his body. “

Thank you, Peter.” Tony spoke softly.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about two months since Tony found out who Peter was, and Peter wasn’t too freaked out. Tony had him over for dinners, would tinker with new inventions with him, and once he even had Happy drop him off at his actual house. Peter felt good that he didn’t have to hide his identity; _well at least his non-superhero identity._ The only thing wrong with Tony is he was always probing Peter for more. More about his life, more about Wade (which, thankfully, he knew nothing about the romantic part of it), more about his childhood, more about things Peter wasn’t ready to talk about and was never going to be ready to talk about.

This particular week had been exceptionally gruelling and Peter had been fighting crime non-stop. He missed days of school, he missed meetups with Wade, he pretty much dropped everything to do his job. So when he made time to see his father at the towers, it was a much needed break.

“Pete!” Tony gasped, lifting his hand to Peter’s pale face. “You look terrible!” Pete nodded, plopping down to the couch. 

“I feel terrible.” His skin was two or three shades paler than it usually was and there were bags under his eyes. He had texted his dad earlier that week to tell him that it was insomnia, when in reality it was the there had been a million bad guys running around New York and keeping him up at all hours of the night. Even a spider needs sleep, and Peter surely was not getting enough. 

“You haven’t slept for days, have you?” Tony’s voice significantly softened and Peter groaned. 

“I just can’t!” He exclaimed, trying to vent his frustrations in a way that didn’t give away his identity. Tony was at a loss to help his son, though. 

“Did you take the pills I gave you?” Peter forgot that he had Happy bring him over some sleeping pills. He did not take them, because he would miss everything and people would die and he just couldn’t have that on his conscience. “Yes.” He lied through his teeth and although Tony really wanted to believe him, something about the way he said it planted the seeds of doubt. He sighed deeply and raised his hand to his forehead. 

Wade told him the other day that Peter has always had sleeping problems and he knew he was secretly blessed that Wade was his son’s friend and couldn’t keep a secret for shit. Because of this, he pretty much always knew what was going on with Peter without Peter actually knowing. Wade was better at keeping secrets than Tony thought, though, because he knew too much about Peter and was really keeping a lot back from Tony. 

“Are you sure? Peter those pills could put anyone to sleep.” Peter’s heart sped up nervously. “Guess not me.” He laughed fearfully, shrugging and rubbing his eyes. Tony sighed again, knowing that there had to be some way to make Peter open up. 

“Maybe you should take a nap now?” Tony suggested, knowing that at least if he slept here Tony would be able to watch over him. Something about Peter curled up on the couch, sleeping, made Tony want to smile, too. But that was a secret Tony could keep to himself. 

“Nah.” Peter settled in, stretched his back out and grabbed the remote to turn on the TV. “I don’t know if I’d be able to.” 

Suddenly Tony’s phone rang and he thought that was weird because Steve and the entire team was over the intercom with him right now, and if they had something to say, they could have just said it over the intercom and he doesn’t get texts from anyone else. Tony pulled out his phone and saw a text from an unknown number that read: 

_‘DRUG HIM!’._

Tony pulled back, confusedly looking at the phone. 

_‘Who is this?’_ Tony responded, knowing that if someone had his number it was probably serious, and sat next to Peter while he watched some TV. 

Suddenly a figure swooped behind Peter just outside of the room and Tony had to keep his composure. Wade was just outside the glass, pointing at Peter. Tony scrunched his eyebrows and went back to his phone, getting what Wade was saying.

 _‘You want me to drug my own son?!’_ Wade was crazy, Tony kept thinking. He would never. Outside the room Deadpool made an inappropriate gesture and Tony fake gasped, and returned the gesture. He looked over to make sure Peter wasn’t watching him silently fight with Wade.

 _‘Please??? He hasn’t slept in days!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!’_ Wade’s use of the exclamation points lead Tony to believe that either Wade was way too dramatic (which they all knew was true), or Peter really did need help. Tony internally fought for a couple minutes until he decided there was no harm in just talking to Wade and hearing him out. 

“Pete I’m gonna go grab something to drink, you want anything?” Tony crossed his fingers and ironically plead with the good lord that he said yes. 

“Yes please. Could I have a ginger ale?” Peter turned back to look at Tony and he just prayed that Deadpool was no longer behind him. With no weird looks from Peter, he assumed that he must have left. 

“Of course. Be right back.” Tony jogged out of the room and started to make his way into the kitchen when suddenly Wade dropped from the ceiling, startling Tony. Tony mentally noted to check what the hell security was doing letting Wade into his building.

“I slipped him a sleeping pill last week and he got pissed and didn’t talk to me for like three days, so I’m glad you’re doing it now.” Tony pulled back.

“How did he find out?” Tony was worried about Peter not talking to him or being upset, but hopefully he would see things for the better. 

“Tony, Peter has not slept in six days. Not one single blink of sleep. He is literally going to die if he doesn’t sleep and he doesn’t trust me to not drug him. You have to do this, and if he doesn’t talk to you for three days like me, it’s for the better. Trust me.” Tony had never heard Wade speak this logically and he shrugged his shoulders, knowing he was right. 

They walked to the kitchen in complete silence, which was new for Wade because he didn’t do that with anyone, but that just showed that he really was worried about Peter. They made it to the kitchen and when Tony grabbed a ginger ale, Wade sighed in relief. 

“Ginger ale is his favorite and also he won’t be able to taste it.” Wade handed him the bottle of sleeping pills. “That was my mistake last time. I gave it to him in water and he said it tasted gross and that’s how he knew-” 

“What is going on here?” Steve came into the kitchen, thoroughly confused. Tony groaned and turned to Steve. “We’re drugging Peter.” Wade responded, and Steve pulled back as far as he possibly could. 

“That’s the worst idea I’ve heard in awhile. Give me the pills and don’t-” 

“You don’t understand, egghead!” Wade had always wanted to use that insult on Steve and now was the perfect opportunity because for once in his life, he got it wrong. “Peter has not slept in six days and will not take medicine for it. We’re just making sure he gets some sleep.” Steve rubbed his face and brought his hands up to his head. 

“As much as I hate this, six days with no sleep can really hurt him, and although I never condone drugging anyone, for once maybe I can just close my eyes and pretend you aren’t drugging him and be happy when he falls asleep on the couch.” Steve turned on his heel and made his way to where Peter was. 

“Okay so let’s just crush this up.” They crushed the pill into Peter’s drink and mixed it around, and Tony even had a little sip to make sure he couldn’t taste anything. 

“I think we’re okay.” He told Wade, and Wade gave him the thumbs up. “Okay I’m gonna go away now text me if anything bad happens.” Tony waved Wade off, happy that he had been there but also annoyed because Wade was just annoying. 

Tony grabbed a water bottle for himself and made his way back to Peter. He opened the door and heard Steve softly talking, stroking his hand through Peter’s hair. Tony’s heart melted the slightest.

“It’s okay Peter, just go to sleep.” Peter looked like he was fighting sleep off as hard as he could, and it absolutely exhausted him. Tony knew that this was the right thing to do. “Here Pete.” Tony handed him the cup, and Peter smiled. 

“Thank god. I need some sugar.” Peter drank a could gulps of the drink and Tony mentally cheered. Steve looked up at Tony and gave him sad eyes, and Tony sat down at Peter’s legs. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Tony asked and Peter nodded, placing his half empty drink on the table. Tony picked some bullshit movie and Peter was acting fully engrossed but in reality he was sitting there battling sleep tooth and nail. 

He was so close to just passing out, but he knew if he did something bad would happen and people would die- Wade had mentioned anxiety to him, and Peter had to admit that did sound bad. Peter was pretty sure that he did have anxiety, but he would bring that to the grave. It wasn’t hurting anyone. In fact, it was helping people because instead of sleeping, Peter would be saving people. 

Peter reached over and drank the rest of his soda, and Steve gave Tony a knowing look. Another fifteen minutes into the movie, and Peter’s head had fallen to Steve shoulder and his eyes fluttered a bit. He was desperately trying to stay awake. 

“Peter,” Steve’s voice sounded far off and not right. “Just sleep. It’s okay, honey, we’ll be right here when you wake up.” Peter let his eyes shut for the longest time he has in awhile, but soon they were open again. 

“’M not tired.” His words were a little slurred and Tony just wished he would go to sleep and end this nonsense. 

“Please, Peter. Just shut your eyes. For five minutes.” Peter finally nodded, giving in. “But ‘m wakin’ up after five minutes…” He kinda trailed off at the end, and he finally let his whole body relax. Tony and Steve stayed totally still for at least ten minutes, just listening to his breathing. Finally, Tony relaxed. 

“I think he’s asleep.” He whispered, and Steve very carefully got off the couch, making sure not to disturb Peter. Tony accompanied him, following closely behind to the table that was on the other side of the room.

“Six days is too much, Tony. What’s wrong with him?” Steve was worried. Six days was far too much for anybody, let alone a teenager who was still growing. Tony shook his head. 

“I don’t know. I wish I did so I could help.” Tony put his head down on the table. 

“I can help.” Steve and Tony jumped from surprise, and Wade laughed. “Too easy to scare. But back to seriousness.” Wade sat down at the table, and Tony couldn’t even believe he was sitting at the same table with Wade and he didn’t want to kill him. 

“Petey lives a very busy life.” Wade couldn’t really go deeper. “With what?” Steve asked, but Wade shook his head. “That’s not my place to tell you. He’ll tell you when he’s ready. But I think he has anxiety, really. Like the mental disorder anxiety, not just anxiety.” Tony had to resist rolling his eyes. “He doesn’t sleep because he’s afraid of what’s going to happen if he does sleep. He’s afraid people will get hurt.” Tony was taken aback. 

“He thinks people will get hurt?” He whispered, looking back at Peter. It kinda made sense. “Yeah. I think he’s had this problem for awhile, but this is really hurting him. I’m really going to urge him into talking to you guys.” Wade sighed in the middle. 

“He doesn’t trust you guys fully yet. Tony, one, because you were never in his life.” Tony flinched at the words but Wade didn’t care. “And two, because you’re Iron Man. Same with you, America. How can he trust two people who have so many secrets?” Steve and Tony guiltily looked at each other, knowing that it was true. 

“You have to open yourself up to him. Tell him a secret or two. That’s how I got him to trust me. I would tell him things I hadn’t told anyone.” Tony kinda wanted to gag but he suppressed himself. “And I know you guys don’t want to hear this about your son,” Steve kind of loved it when somebody called Peter his son. “But he has a lot of problems. And he doesn’t talk to anybody about them. It takes me weeks to get him to open up, and the only way I found out his secret is that I happened to be in the right place at the right time.” Tony really perked up at that. 

“He has a secret?” Wade nodded, knowing he was pushing the boundaries. “He has a lot, but there’s one huge one.” Wade just wanted them to know about Spiderman so Peter could stop sneaking around and hiding. Tony really wanted to ask what it is, but he couldn’t because he knew Wade wouldn’t tell him. 

“It’s something that has to come from him.” Wade sighed. “I know you don’t like me, but I know my best friend like the back of my hand.” It made Tony slightly uncomfortable when he called Peter his best friend, because he’d never gotten any history about the pair. “And if you really think about it, you could figure it out. Just imagine.” Wade got up, putting his hands on the table.

“Don’t tell him I was here. I’m gonna go do my thing. People to steal, money to shoot- well, you know the rest.” Wade hopped out before peeking his head in to add one more thing. “Please take care of him.” And Wade was gone, leaving Steve and Tony alone. 

“What could his secret be?” Tony whispered, and he couldn’t help but turn back and look at Peter sleeping peacefully on the couch. Steve shook his head. “I don’t know. But from the honest tone of voice Wade was using, it’s serious.” Steve sighed. “We have to figure it out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to let you guys know like this isn't really gonna have a plot it's just gonna be a bunch of situations I put them in, but i'll try to make it as clear as possible like what's happening before/// comment if you have any questions about a chapter and i'll happily go back and clarify!! thank you guys for kudos and comments in means a ton


	3. Chapter 3

It started when Peter was walking up the stairs to his apartment. He had moved out of Aunt May’s about three weeks ago to attend a nearby college. It was nice to be on his own, mostly because he wouldn’t have to hide Wade from May. It had been easy because he felt like he had been on his own for so long, and he could always visit May. It was normal, even. It was even better that he didn’t have to hide his alter-ego anymore. 

Today was the first weird day he’d had, though. He had a nagging feeling in his chest, one that was easy to ignore, but it was still there nonetheless. He went to his classes though without a thought, going through the motions.

He took the subway home from school and after that was about a block walk to his place, but he just felt winded. At the top of the stairs in front of the door to his apartment, he was heaving. His arm was against the wall and his entire weight was pressed down. 

With every breath in, a sharp pain surrounded his chest, but when he started to calm down, everything got better. He shrugged his shoulders, tried to cough out the tightness in his lungs, and eventually it worked. 

He shook it off and continued his night without a problem. He ate a nice dinner with Wade, sat in a hot shower to try to get his lungs to work out whatever was happening, and then crawled into bed ready for a nice morning. 

Peter usually had no issue getting up in the mornings. He woke without an alarm, but he always had it set for backup just in case he slept in because he was too busy fighting crime. 

However, this particular morning his alarm rang at six thirty and he could not even open his eyes. He felt around for his clock and smacked it, going right back to sleep. Ten minutes later, Peter was deep asleep. So deep asleep that his alarm clock ringing did not wake him up for a full five minutes. He groaned and smacked it again, feeling behind him. 

Wade had started the night in bed with Peter, but he was gone now. This was not unusual since he liked to have three am taco sessions and villain catching. 

“Wade,” Peter pushed out of his mouth because he could barely even form words with his mouth. He sat up, and a sudden wave of nausea and dizziness overcame him.

”Fuck,” He cursed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He looked at the clock and really tried to think about what classes he had that day, when everything went black. He woke up, six hours later, wrapped up in blankets and shivering. But after a cup of tea and a good stretching session, he felt a little bit better.

He found out he could ignore the lingering pain in his chest, pushing it off as maybe smoke inhalation from a fire he dealt with the other day.

 

The cough started about a week later, and it was truly horrendous. Peter sounded like he was truly dying. Every single time he opened his mouth, a terrible, wet cough would come out and leave Peter blindsided. 

It also hurt like a bitch. His whole entire chest felt like it was on fire. He could admit to himself that he was sick, but he wouldn’t admit that it was serious. It was though. He couldn’t walk up the stairs without nearly hyperventilating, and every time he tried to do anything related to Spiderman, he would be close to passing out. 

Wade had been out on business for a couple days too, so he didn’t have anybody watching over him, which lead to the sickness spiralling. He was spiralling way too fast. Just five days ago he was a little winded when he walked up the stairs, but now he couldn’t even walk from the couch to his bed without almost dying. 

Spiderman didn’t get sick, though. He was too strong and had too many people relying on him. He wondered why he had never gotten sick as Spiderman before, because he thought he had a healing factor that would keep sicknesses away. But here he was, fever, cough, adn everything else. He just pushed it off some more. This was just a cold. He had to stay strong. 

Maybe just a nice day off with some eucalyptus tea would help him get over this stupid thing. Stay on high alert, just to make sure that no one would get hurt. 

He was half asleep on the couch when his phone rang. He didn’t have the energy to open his eyes, so he flung his hand to the table and felt around until he grabbed his phone. 

_“Hello?”_ He answered, his sleepy voice terribly apparent through the phone. 

_“Pete? You wanna come over and help me with this stupid robot?”_ Tony was talking about a robot they had been working on, and Peter thought about how much he really didn’t want to go work on it.

_“Uh-”_ He stopped for a good second to think, but literally nothing came. His eyes slipped shut and he relaxed. After about thirty seconds of Tony waiting on the other side, confused, he cleared his throat.

_“Peter?”_ Tony sounded a little concerned. Peter had fallen back asleep though and his father’s voice startled him. 

_“Yes!”_ He shouted, not really knowing what the question was, and Tony scrunched his eyebrows. 

_“Yes to coming over?”_ Peter nodded his head, forgetting that Tony could not actually see him.. 

_“Pete!”_ Tony shouted, and Peter sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to respond, but not quite making it.

_“Alright I’m just gonna send Happy over to pick you up. I’ll see you soon.”_ Peter hung up the phone, put it down, and went back to sleep. 

He was awoken by a harsh knock on the door and he sat up. He tried to shake himself off but couldn’t exactly pull it off. He opened the door and Happy stood there, ready to drive him there. 

“Oh..” Peter trailed off, rubbing his eyes. “Am I going to dad’s?” He asked, and Happy actually looked concern. 

“Yeah… are you okay, Peter?” Peter nodded. 

“Just a long night. I’ll be right there.” Peter managed to drink a glass of water and throw on a clean shirt. 

“Okay.” Peter hid his heavy breathing as he walked to Happy’s car, and then almost as soon as he got in he was splayed across the seat, sound asleep. Happy looked back and was surprised to see Peter passed out.

“JARVIS,” Happy started. “Text Tony that I think his son is getting into some weird stuff because he was dead asleep when I got there, woke up to get into the car, and now he’s back asleep. Said he had a rough night, or something like that. Just thinking he should check in on him.” Peter vaguely heard it but he couldn’t even say anything back or have the energy to care. 

The phone rang and the last thing Peter heard was his dad’s voice before he blacked out.

“Peter,” Peter was being shaken but he could barely even open his eyes. He had no clue as to how much time passed, but he noticed they were in the parking garage of the towers.

”Pete!” Tony dragged him up and he opened his eyes. 

“Sorry,” He mumbled, hopping out of the car and onto his feet. “Pete, you look awful…” Steve commented and went to reach his hand out to touch Peter’s forehead, but he recoiled. He knew that if Steve touched his head he would know that Peter had a fever, and the last Peter checked it was around 103 degrees. Steve was gonna figure out and he didn’t really want that. 

“I’m fine, I just haven’t slept in awhile because of some papers.” Steve side eyed him, and Peter could only pray that he wasn’t going to press.

“O...kay,” Steve started but Tony interrupted him. 

“Let’s just get inside.” Tony turned around and they followed closely behind him. The more Peter walked, though, the more dizzy he got. 

“I’m…” Peter trailed off when they got into the elevator. The entire world was spinning around him and the floor just reached up and smacked him.

“I’m gonna lay down.” Peter mumbled, trying to justify himself and why he was on the floor. He was okay for a second but then he was suddenly on the floor. 

“Peter!” Tony shouted, kneeling down to look at him. Peter’s eyesight was all over the place and he could not see straight. 

“I’m fine.” He kept saying, but he couldn’t stand up. He opened his mouth and let out a cough and Tony pulled back.

“Did you just make that noise? Was that a cough?!” Tony had yet to deal with a sick son, so this was whole new territory for him.

Peter went to respond but his voice got caught in his throat. He hacked, trying to recover.

“Peter, you’re really sick.” Steve leaned down and picked him up but Peter could not stop coughing. He was definitely having a coughing attack. 

“I…” Black dots started to fill his vision, and then suddenly Peter was unconscious. Steve turned to Tony with panicked eyes.

“Page Bruce now.” They got out of the elevator as soon as possible and they waited for too long until Bruce finally got there, case in hand.

“What happened?” Bruce asked and the first thing he checked was Peter’s heart rate, 

“He was coughing and dizzy and he couldn’t really walk at all and then he was totally unconscious.” Bruce got out his stethoscope and pressed it to his chest. He listened for a second, and then ripped it off. The panic on his face made Tony and Steve really panic. “We have to get him to the hospital ward now.”

 

The first thing Peter could hear was beeping and the soft hum of something. He couldn’t move, though. Just hear. He could hear Tony and Steve and Wade but he couldn’t understand what he was saying. 

“I’m awake.” He managed to move his mouth and create the words. “What are we doin’?” His words were a little slurred but ultimately they could understand them. He pried his eyes open and everyone was standing above him. 

Slowly, he started feeling things on his body. He felt something tight around his face, a sharp pain in his arm, and a dull ache in his chest. Wade, Tony, and Steve were all standing above him. He started to make some connections. 

“Where am I?” He asked, and Tony grabbed one hand along with Steve, and Wade grabbed the other one and rubbed his thumb across his skin. 

“Pete, you’re in the hospital.” Steve told him and Peter squeezed his eyes. 

“Why?” He didn’t remember any bad fights or anything. In fact, he just remembered getting into Happy’s car. 

“You have severe pneumonia. The doctor said that if you had gone even an hour longer you would have needed to be intubated. Another five hours and you would have needed emergency surgery to correct your collapsed lung.” 

Peter was so, so confused as Tony talked.

“I… I don’t know.” They all stood above him.

“Peter, we need to talk. All of us. We’ve been thinking, as a group, actually,” Steve looked at both Tony and Wade, hoping that that could stay together and not bicker like they had been. ”All of us.”

They all took seats and scooted closer to him in the bed. 

“You need to start telling us when you’re hurt, sick, or upset. This is getting ridiculous. You could have died.” Peter was still confused but he could see where this was going. 

“Why aren’t you telling us any of this? Why?” Wade asked, and Peter squeezed his eyes again and wished this would all go away. 

“Because you’re all so strong. You never get sick. You never get hurt. I am the weak one. I try so hard to be strong but everytime I do something bad happens. I don’t get this.” All three of their hearts broke. 

“Peter,” Wade choked out, leaning his head onto Peter’s arm. “You are not weak at all. At all. You are the strongest person I know.” Wade could barely even talk, so Steve chimed in. 

“Peter I’m so upset that you’re feeling this way. How can we help? Anything, literally anything at all.” Peter shook his head, tears sliding out of his eyes. 

“I don’t know. I just want to be strong.” Tony ran a hair through his hair. 

“We make you strong, Peter. We’re here to lift you up, not hold you back. You make me strong. You make Wade strong. You make Steve strong. You are the strongest person I know, okay? Please, don’t think this. If I can’t help you it’s going to kill me.” Peter was full on crying now and Steve wiped his tears away. 

“I love you, Peter. I need you to be okay.” Tony whispered, and they were all taken aback. Especially Peter, because this was the first time anything like this had ever been said.

All eyes went to Peter, to see how he was going to respond. Peter cleared his throat, and nodded.

“I’ll be better. I’ll tell you if something is wrong.” Peter fidgeted, and Tony smiled gently. “Okay. That’s all we want.”

Steve nodded in agreement, and Tony went to grab a glass of water for Peter.

“I, uh,” Peter nervously shifted his neck, biting at his bottom lip.

“Loveyoutoo.” He pushed out, clapping his hands. Tony let out the breath he had been holding, floored that Peter had been able to say something. He never expected him to say it back.

Tony hid his smile, and Peter was happy that he had finally said something that he meant that made someone happy. 

Everything seemed alright for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Several weeks later, Wade had officially moved in with Peter. They lived together, and as weird as that sounded to Peter, it felt right. It was becoming increasingly harder to hide it from his dad, though. He sometimes tried to work himself up to tell, but he ends up backing down. Maybe he’ll just keep it a secret forever.

It was a normal morning when Peter was puttering and Wade was getting ready to leave.

“I’ll see you later. Things to do, people to shoot-” Wade’s words cut off when Peter turned around and sent him a death glare. 

“People to save, too! Come on.” Peter rolled his eyes and turned around. 

“Give me a kiss.” Wade sung. Peter trudged over and lightly placed his lips where Wade was holding up his mask and Wade was suddenly out the window. Peter sighed, stretching his back.

It was not his time for patrol and for once, he could relax and do his homework maybe and study. His dad was supposed to send Happy to pick him up in about twenty minutes, but he hadn’t really heard anything about it. He just assumed that Happy would call him when he was here.

It was rare that he even had twenty minutes to himself. He laid down on the couch and messed around on his phone until he heard a knock on the door. It was weird to Peter that Happy had come to the door, but Peter pushed it off. He grabbed his wallet and hopped to the door. 

“Hi Happy-” He was cut off out of shock as he saw the two people he definitely did not want to see at his apartment. 

“Dad?” Tony and Steve stood at the door to his apartment and Peter’s face lost all of it’s color. 

“Hi Peter! Happy was busy so we decided to drop by.” Tony spoke, letting himself be nosey and look around the hallway. Peter rubbed his eyes, counting all of the things that could go wrong in his head. 

“Hi!” Peter let out a deep, shaky breath. “You guys haven’t ever been here!” Peter was panicking internally but surprisingly he was able to keep it under control. Thank god Tony hadn’t spent enough time with Peter, even though they’d been really spending a lot of time together these past six months, to recognize when he was freaking out. 

“I know, sorry for the surprise. We just wanted to visit and make sure your apartment was nice enough. Maybe even entice you into staying in the towers with us.” Peter nervously laughed, tired of Tony pushing this. 

“You know my answer on that one. Do you wanna come in?” Peter really did not want them to come in, but he knew that’s exactly what they were expecting.

“Yes! We brought some food that Steve had a lot of issues making so maybe you shouldn’t eat it-” That warranted a smack from Steve as they came in and shut the door. “I worked very hard on that, and I’m sure it’s good.” Steve almost pouted.

Peter couldn’t help but laugh. His apartment was nice and tidy, considering that Deadpool lived there. Tony looked around, surprised by the decor. It was more… homey than Tony imagined. Peter was so simple and neat that he would have imagined a lot of white and beige, but the walls were painted different, bright colors with pictures and paintings and everything. 

A couple things really caught his eye though. There were katanas beside the couch, and he knew damn well who they belonged to. There were an odd amount of pictures of Deadpool too; one with Spiderman, all the others with Peter. 

There was also a note on the kitchen counter that said ‘ _Love you baby boy, smack that ass later_ ’. It was odd, and Tony had his suspicions, but Tony knew they were close so he could brush by it and forget about it.

“Deadpool is friends with Spiderman? Also why is that picture in your apartment?” Tony was stuck on the note, but he was gonna start off with something easier. Peter could just shrug this one off. 

“I don’t know, Deadpool knows everyone. He’s also a weird guy, so he puts weird things in his friend’s houses.” Peter was worried that Tony was going to put together the clues and discover that Wade lived here, too, and heaven forbid he find out that they are dating. Tony seemed not to mind that answer, though, so he was off the hook. 

“It’s kinda messy, I’m sorry.” Peter tried to clear off the couch, but Steve just smiled at him. 

“It’s okay Peter. Everything is a lot… cuter in here than I thought it would be.” Steve noted and Peter blushed, rubbing his cheeks. 

“I know.” Peter clenched his jaw as Tony made a noise and they both looked at him. 

“It’s kinda small, and you’re a growing boy, Pete! I have a room ready for you. I could have a whole floor ready for you, as high as you want. I would build a whole new floo-” 

“Dad, stop. I’ll think about it, okay? As for now, I’m happy here. It’s close to school, I’ll look into moving when I head off to college.” Peter had to cut him off and Tony scoffed and pulled back. 

“It’ll be ready for you whenever you want, Pete. We’re serious.” Steve added in, and Peter smiled. 

“Thank you guys. What do you want to do? We can go to the towers and work on something fun.” Peter shrugged and Tony sat up. 

“Bathroom?” He asked, and Peter pointed down the hallway. Tony headed off to the bathroom and the first thing he noticed when he walked in was that there were two toothbrushes on the counter. 

Tony stopped for a second and closed his eyes. Peter wouldn’t have two toothbrushes. Someone had to be living with him, and he really wanted to figure out who. He had his hunches. 

Tony slipped back out and peeked into the other rooms, a couple with random weapons lying all over the place and it suddenly clicked. Everything made sense now, including why Wade and Peter were so close. Tony practically raced to Peter. 

“Peter, is Deadpool living with you?” Peter looked scared for a moment, but then he gathered himself back together. 

“Deadpool doesn’t have a home, so sometimes he’ll come over and leave his stuff here. He has some stuff here too but I wouldn’t say he was living with me.” _What a liar_ , Peter kept thinking, _just tell him that you’re dating_. 

Tony wasn’t entirely convinced, but he was ready to let it go. That is until they heard a noise. 

“Baby boy, are you home? I know you’ve probably left I really need you to come and loo-” He stopped talking when all three of their eyes landed on him. Peter gave him a look that screamed emergency. 

“Wow!” Wade started, looking around the apartment and acting surprised. “I have the apartment!! My… baby boy is one floor up, not here. Wow. Silly me.” Peter literally wanted to die right now. 

“Bye Peter! Bye Tony! Bye Steve! It was nice seeing you!” Wade turned on his foot, but Tony lunged up and grabbed his arm, dragging him back and eliciting a groan of impatience. 

“Did you just call my son baby boy? And did you just call this home?” Tony sounded all sorts of angry, and Wade uncomfortably laughed. 

“I… did! But it was a- a mistake, that’s all. Just a mistake. My boyfriend lives upstairs and sometimes I get their apartments confused, because,” He stopped to let out an obnoxious laugh. “Stupid me right here, duh. This is PETER’S apartment, not… my… boyfriends. Not my boyfriends. Again, his is across the hall-” 

“I thought you said upstairs.” Steve interrupted, and Peter got up and pushed Deadpool out the door. 

“Wherever he is, I’m trying to have a private moment with my parents-” _Steve literally internally screamed at how cute Peter was calling them his parents_. “So if you could just… shimmy on out-” Peter kept babbling and pushing.

Deadpool was barely out the door before Tony stood up. 

“We’re not stupid, Peter. Deadpool, why don’t you come sit down?” Tony’s voice meant that he wasn’t messing around. Peter stiffened and looked at Wade.

“Uh, okay.” Wade was so awkward as he shuffled over to the couch and sat down, careful not to touch anything even though it was his own apartment. But they couldn’t know that. 

“There are an awful lot of pictures of you guys in here.” Tony commented, and Wade pulled back. 

“Yeah, Pete’s my best friend. Of course there are pictures of us in here.” Wade tried to talk out of his ass while Tony took another deep breath in. He was not playing games. 

“You also have a lot of weapons here. Like you leave them.” Wade shrugged at Tony. 

“I’m kinda homeless.” Thank god Wade did not feel as bad for lying as Peter did. “He’s got a nice apartment.” Tony was really going in for the line of questioning. 

“There are two toothbrushes here. Isn’t that something you would leave at your boyfriend’s apartment, that is right up the stairs... or across the hallway? I still haven’t gotten a clear answer about where it is.” That one really got Wade. 

“W-well, you see, my boyfriend and I had a fight last night and he kicked me out of his apartment with only my toothbrush but also some of my weapons so I came down here and slept with- no, on Peter’s couch because friends let friends-” 

“How did you guys even meet?” Steve had always wanted to know the answer to this question and end his rambling because if he didn’t, Wade would never stop. Peter sent a panicked looked over to Wade. 

“Um we-” Peter started. 

“Um, we um-” Wade continued.

They couldn’t find the right words until finally Peter just found something. 

“Tacos.” Peter blurted out and Wade pulled back and listened intently, hoping that it would at least be a good lie. “After Deadpool fights someone, he goes to the same taco place and I… worked there.” 

This really got Tony because if Tony missed that huge piece of information whenever he stalked Peter, he would truly be a terrible stalker. 

Peter went on. 

“It was under the table stuff though. Like it wasn’t really a job.” Wade cut in, almost as if he were reading Tony’s mind. 

“Yeah, no records and whatnot. Long story short he came in and next thing you knew I move-” Peter cut him off. 

“He moved some stuff to my place! But not living with me!” Tony deadpanned. He was tired of them avoiding the question and confrontation.

“Here is my evidence that you two are dating. Are you ready?” Peter nodded like a scared baby. 

“There’s one bed, and the couch is not big enough for Deadpool. In fact, the bed is a King and I know for a fact that Peter does not need a king bed to himself. Two, there’s a note on the counter that ‘love you baby boy’ and some particularly crude things afterwards that even I, playboy philanthropist billionaire, feel uncomfortable saying. And when Deadpool came in, he called his boyfriend baby boy. Three, you’re always with each other and all of these pictures are really couplesque, which is crazy. You guys must think I’m stupid. I’m not. You guys are dating, and I have very many things to say about that.” Tony either ran out of breath or stopped himself from saying something more mean than he meant.

Steve rubbed his shoulder softly, trying to show that he was there for him. 

“What Tony is trying to say is that he will need a couple days to process this information, and then we can have a family meeting.” Steve really loved the idea of a family meeting. He also really loved the idea that Peter was happily living with a boyfriend, even though it was with Deadpool. Deadpool isn’t as bad as everyone thinks, though. 

After Steve and Tony became public with their relationship, it was weird with everybody except Deadpool. And when Steve asked if he knew, Deadpool responded with, ‘I knew it all along. You’re still you, the amazing, patriotic, smart, intelligent, and wildly attractive guy. Why would I treat you differently?’ Steve wondered if Peter and Deadpool had been dating when Tony and him became public. 

“That’s an amazing idea, Steve. Peter, I will call you in a couple days so we can catch up. And Wade?” Tony’s voice was somber, sullen, and Peter cringed at it. “I will put every single dollar of my money into finding a way to kill you, or make sure the rest of eternity is fucking terrible for you if you even think about hurting Peter. Actually, if you even breathe on him weirdly I’ll murder you. See you later!” Peter made a face towards Wade. 

“Bye Dad!” Peter waited until the door had been closed for at least five minutes.

“Wade, we’re fucked. Seriously. It’s time to move to Alaska.” Wade laughed softly. 

“It went better than it could have. Give it a couple days before you really decide that you want to run away with me.” Peter laughed, glad that his boyfriend could make him laugh even when he was worried as shit about his father hating him. 

“What did you need?” Peter asked and Wade threw his hands up. “I need you to look at the rip in my suit. You will not believe how I got it! So…”


	5. Chapter 5

This morning Peter’s phone rumbled; at first, he thought it was just Wade, but when he felt around he realized it was actually his work phone. The one that Spiderman had to answer. Peter rubbed his eyes and tried to reead the message that flashed on his phone. There was an emergency, near Times Square, and he was needed there immediately. Most members of the Avengers had responded already but it was an all hands on deck kinda scenario.

Peter hopped out of bed and pulled on his suit and in a flash he was down there. After that, things went downhill. And that’s how he got here. 

“Don’t move,” Harry cackled as he chained Peter to the wall. They were about twenty stories up on some skyscraper, and Peter was hanging by his hand. He tried to shimmy himself up, sticking to the wall. 

Peter wasn’t worried at first. Until he tried to tug his arm out and the chain just got tighter. “Fuck,” Peter worriedly laughed, giving his arm a good, hard tug. The chain, however impossible it was, tightened further and Peter actually felt anxious. 

He could usually wiggle his way out of any situation, but this was just getting worse and worse. He reached his hand up to the comm in his ear. 

“Wade,” He started, looking around but not able to see anyone. 

This time, the Green Goblin was fighting with pretty much every hero that resided at Stark Towers or anywhere near it. Tony was somewhere around, but with the voice disguiser in his suit, he wouldn’t really have to worry about that. Steve was here too. And, of course, Wade wouldn’t let Peter go anywhere like this without him. So it was pretty much a family reunion, except Peter was dangling twenty stories up with no visible escape. 

“Yah?” Wade sounded out of breath and Peter felt bad for interrupting whatever he was doing. Probably dealing with one of the stupid, annoying robots Harry set off around the town. Peter cringed. 

“I-I got chained to a building and I’m stuck up here, I can’t-” There was static in the comm and Wade cursed himself. 

“Where is he?” Wade searched all the buildings as Peter just hung there, waiting for someone to help.

“ _Your friendly neighborhood Spiderman,_ ” A voice that sounded too much like Harry’s came over the comm, and all the heroes stopped for a second. That’s why they had gone out earlier. “ _Hanging at the top of a building, just dangling,_ ” Peter rolled his eyes. “ _Waiting to die._ ” 

That scared Peter just a smudge, but Wade was on the ground freaking out. 

“SPIDERMAN?!” He shouted as loud as he could, searching high and low and everywhere. He was about a block away from the building when Harry picked up a truck. 

“What is he doing with that?!” Wade shouted to himself or to the boxes or literally to know one, and if he wasn’t indestructible, he would be having a heart attack right now. Wade sprinted towards where he was going. Wade tried to wave other heroes down, like the ones who could fly, but they were too busy fighting little robots that the Green Goblin had set free. 

The truck kept going higher and higher along with the Green Goblin, and Wade’s heart dropped. 

“Wade,” Peter spoke into the comm, desperately trying to get out of the chain. 

“Wade!” Peter shouted again, but he was too high up. Wade couldn’t even see him yet. Fear was climbing his stomach as Harry flew right in front of them, a fucking truck in his hands. 

“I hope this kills you, Peter.” Harry hissed and Peter flinched at his real name. “Harry, please-” But it was too late, and Peter could see the truck coming right for him. 

“Fuck.” Peter whispered, feeling and imagining the pain before it even hit him. His spidey senses were literally going wild and he fought every which way he could to get out of there, but when he shot webs at it, nothing would happen. 

Peter closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, and when the truck finally came into contact with his body, a hot white flashed through him. Wade watched in slow motion as the love of his life was hit with a god damn truck. The truck smashed into Peter’s voice disguiser and when he screeched, it was Peter’s real voice. 

The screech was heard for blocks. It was heard over the comms. It was heard almost within a mile radius. Tony immediately stopped, flying into the air. 

“Who was that?!” He asked frantically, for some reason, hearing that scream shook him all the way to his core. The chain broke from the impact of the truck and Peter fell, and he fell hard. Harry flew away as fast as he could, ready to go into hiding. Wade had a million scenarios go through his head. He knew he had to catch him. 

“SOMEONE ANSWER ME, WHO WAS THAT?!” Tony screamed over the comms and Wade reached up. 

“Spiderman.” Peter’s voice made Tony cringe. 

“Jarvis, where’s Spiderman?” The map came up and Tony immediately made his way over there. Wade managed to catch Peter and set him gently on the ground, trying to think of what to do. Tony smashed into the ground next to him. JARVIS displayed x-rays on the screen. 

“Spiderman has a broken metacarpal, four broken ribs, a broken fibula, a broken tibia, and a clavicle. I have alerted medical personnel and they will be there as soon as possible. Possible internal bleeding.” Tony shook his head. 

“Wade, he’s really, really hurt. JARVIS called an ambulance.” Wade immediately shook his head. 

“Uh, no-no. I’ll get him there.” Tony went over, but Wade got in between the both. “He doesn't like people near him. I have to take him.” Wade pushed him off and Tony swallowed roughly.

“He really needs help.” Wade wracked his mind for an answer. 

“I-I’ll… I’ll handle it. We’re going.” Wade picked him up, really trying not to press anywhere. “Wade-” “Tony, don’t follow us. We have to go.” And Tony watched, with a heavy pit in his stomach, as Wade started to rush Spiderman towards the hospital.

 

 

Peter grimaced as he saw the towers. 

“God, Wade, what am I gonna do,” Pete wondered out loud as he put his face into Wade’s shoulder. Peter looked awful. He was really hurt and not healing correctly. He had a cast on his wrist, a full leg cast, and an arm sling. Wade was carrying him at this point because he couldn’t even use crutches he was so hurt. 

They walked in the doors of the tower towards the elevator. 

“I don’t know, baby,” Peter could hear the softness and sympathy in Wade’s voice. “I think the best plan is you fell down the stairs.” Peter could feel the tears pricking the back of his eyes.

“I’m so bad at lying.” Peter whispered, reaching his good hand up and wiping the tears. 

“I know you are. But Tony doesn’t really know that. So we’re okay, yeah?” Wade pressed the floor that Peter’s bedroom was on and then repeatedly pressed the door close button which made Peter smile a little. 

“How do you feel physically?” Wade asked, and Peter shook his head. 

“Not great. A lot of pain.” Wade clenched his jaw. 

“I know sweetie. We’ll get through this.” The floor dinged and the elevator door opened. Wade bumped Peter up, holding his legs and crutches at the same time. The second they stepped foot out of the elevator, Steve was all over them. 

“Peter what happened?!” He rushed over, and Wade carried him over to the couch. “I-I… fell down the stairs at my apartment building. It was wet and I slipped and I-I got really hurt.” Wade gently set him down on the couch and promptly sat next to him. 

“Tony!” Steve shouted, and Tony came in. 

“What’s goin- Peter! Oh my god!” Tony shouted, running over just like Steve did. His hands also checked Peter’s body, too.

“He fell down the stairs at his apartment building!” Steve informed him and Tony pulled back. “You are really hurt, that’s crazy Peter.” Tony’s phone dinged and he looked down at it, reading carefully. Steve tried to continue but Tony interrupted him.

“Steve, JARVIS just texted me… He said that Spiderman is in the building, how weird is that?” Peter tensed up and all the color left his face. He reached over and gripped Wade’s thigh as hard as possible. 

“That’s weird. Spidey’s down the street.” Wade really was Peter’s rock during things like this. “I just saw him. JARVIS must be wrong.” Wade tried to brush it off. 

“H-how… how would he know if… Sp-spiderman was in the building?” Peter was having a stupidly hard time talking and he had no clue why he couldn’t just remain calm. 

“You know that JARVIS x-rays everybody in the building at all times to ensure there are no explosives? Well, Spiderman got hurt during a fight this week and JARVIS kept the x-ray that he took on scene just in case we needed the information again. In fact, I don’t think Spiderman has ever even been here.” Steve shut his eyes for a second, knowing that there was a puzzle to put together. Peter’s heart was in his damn throat. 

“JARVIS,” Tony started and Peter wanted to stand up and cut his stupid tongue out. “Where’s Spiderman now?” Peter wanted to scream as loud as possible. 

“We need to leave, now.” Peter whispered to Wade and Wade stood up as JARVIS began to answer. 

“He’s-” “AHHH LOOK AT PETER! A GIANT ALIEN ATTACKING!” Wade screamed as loud as he humanly could, startling not only Tony and Steve, but Peter as well. 

Wade grabbed Peter and pulled him up and Tony looked at him like he was insane. “That was a close one. I guess we’ll be leaving now because that alien could come back at any fucking moment.” Wade was carrying Peter bridal position.

“My crutches, Wade-” “Forget the fucking crutches! There are aliens after you!” He ran to the elevator, Peter in hand. Tony rolled his eyes. 

“It’s the voices in my head!” Wade tried so hard.

“JARVIS shut off the elevator.” Tony lazily ordered, turning back to Steve. 

“What was I talking about?” He asked, and turned back to Wade who was trying to open the elevator. 

“Wade, the elevator’s off. What are we going to do?” Peter bit his lip and Wade leaned up to rub his eyes. 

“How crazy can I get?” He whispered to Peter, and Peter shook his head. 

“I don’t care. I need to get out of here now.” Wade backed up slowly, finding the best place to jump out of the window. 

“Wade… are you… going to jump out the window?” Steve asked, heading over to witness the madness. 

“YES! PETER’S BEING ATTACKED!” Steve rushed over and tried to grab Peter out of Wade’s hands. Wade pulled back, and Tony surprised all of them by grabbing his hands and locking them in place. Steve reached over and got Peter and Peter literally never wanted to die more. 

“Wade, go get a glass of water, turn off your crazy, and then you can have Peter back.” Steve walked back to the couch and set Peter down. Wade huffed and shook his head, following them back to the couch. 

“Wade you were going to kill my son! I know you don’t die, but Peter does! What would have happened if you jumped out the window?!” Wade stood up, immediately retreating to defense. 

“You think I would do anything that even remotely endangered Peter? No fucking way, Iron dick-” 

“I think we should just watch a movie.” Peter desperately pleaded, but this fight was getting out of control. Although, Peter would much rather have this than Spiderman. Tony settled down, taking a deep breath. 

“Okay. That sounds like a good idea. Peter, are you hungry?” Peter nodded and Tony went off to the kitchen. Steve suddenly remembered what they were talking about. 

“Oh! JARVIS, where was Spiderman?” Steve clicked his tongue, waiting for an answer. Wade sighed again.

“I’M CRAZY! I’M GONNA JUMP OUT THE WINDOW AGAIN!” Steve turned to Wade and as Wade stood up, Steve pushed him back down. 

“Wade, if you yell one more time, I’ll throw you out the window myself and keep Peter up here.” Wade scrunched his eyebrows in frustration.

“Dad! I’m hungry hurry!” Peter just desperately wanted to change the subject.

“Peter I’m coming! Sheesh, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you this pushy about food.” Tony had a piece of pizza in his hands and no matter how uncomfortable it made Peter to eat in front of them, he did. Wade shut his eyes. 

“JARVIS-” Steve started and Tony hit his head. 

“Shit, Wade! You made me forget about Spiderman! Where is Spiderman?” Wade looked over at Peter and Peter thought he was going to throw up. 

“He’s in your living room currently.” Tony stopped in the middle of his bite. “Where?” He sounded confused, looking up at the ceiling. “He’s not in here, JARVIS, you must be malfunctioning-” JARVIS interrupted him. 

“Sure, sir, throw the insults around. He’s sitting on your couch. Same exact injuries as Saturday’s.” Tony, this time, put his pizza down. All of his breath left him. 

“The same exact injuries?” He turned to Peter and Peter buried his face in Wade’s shoulder. “Yeah. A broken tibia, a broken tibia, four broken ribs, a broken metacarpal, and a broken clavicle.” Tony rubbed his eyes, counting the number of casts on Peter. 

“Does the skeleton show any other identifying marks?” JARVIS analyzed. Wade felt incredibly awkward. “A previous broken nose, a previous broken tibia, a previous broken shoulder blade, a previ-” 

“JARVIS, stop,” Steve ordered and the voice stopped. “Is there anybody on file that shows the same previous breaks?” JARVIS stopped again and searched. 

“Peter Stark, sir. They seem to have the same skeleton.” The room was absolutely silent, and a million things were going through Tony’s head. Steve was just as baffled. Wade just wanted to leave, and Peter wanted to die. Or cry. Or both. 

“How is it that I’m the smartest man on this Earth but I’m so stupid that I can’t even notice that my son, my own FUCKING blood, has been fighting by my side this entire time? For three years? THREE YEARS?!” Tony was flying off the handle. 

“That’s why he never talked to me. Never came to parties. Never stayed for team bonding. Never revealed his secret identity. Never wanted to be an Avenger. Always made sure no one followed him. That’s why. Because my son, my OWN SON, is Spiderman. Spiderman?! Spiderman, the man- well, BOY, because that’s what my son is, has been in countless dangerous situations and was almost killed right in front of me, just the other fucking day! And I couldn’t even be there because I didn’t even know it was him! What the fucking fuck is-” Steve stood up and consoled Tony. 

“Tony, relax. We need to talk about this.” Peter was just seeing red, though. His eyes were shut so tight he could see the little sparkles underneath them. Wade was just sitting there, unsure of how to act, or how to do anything. 

“Peter, are you Spiderman?” Tony asked, finally. Peter couldn’t really hear, though. He was kind of in shock. “Peter!” Tony snapped, and Peter’s head whipped up. His cheeks were flushed but the rest of his face was paler than a ghost. 

“Are you Spiderman?!” Peter shook his head, unable to talk. He looked so confused, Tony kept thinking. Wade stood up. 

“We’re gonna head-” “The hell you aren’t! Sit back down, Wilson!” Tony barked, and Wade followed orders, not wanting to leave Peter. 

“Answer me, Peter! With your voice!” Tony couldn’t help but be distraught. 

“N-no…” Peter whispered, and Tony screamed. “PETER!” 

Peter jumped and put his head in his hands. “Dad…” His voice was choked, and everyone got really quiet. “Yes.” Almost inaudibly, Peter answered. Tony carded his hands through his hair. “

You’re Spiderman.” Tony spoke, in a state of disbelief. “You’re Spiderman, Peter. You’re Spiderman.” He was in shock too. Wade turned towards Peter and enveloped him in a blanket of security. 

“It’s okay, Peter. It’s over.” Wade rubbed his back, and Peter breathed evenly. “It’s okay.” He whispered, trying to comfort him. 

“We need to leave.” Peter whispered back. “I’m gonna go get Stephen, and we-” 

“Dr. Strange can’t help you, Pete. We have an agreement. He doesn’t ever interfere with the Avengers or their memories.” Steve spoke with a soft voice. Peter clenched his jaw as hard as possible. 

“We can kill them.” Wade suggested and Tony through his head back and gasped. 

“Wow, what mercenary talk-” “Don’t start with me, Stark-” 

Peter suddenly found his voice listening to his boyfriend and dad fight.

“Please. Can we just have some dinner or something? We can act normal.” Peter practically begged and some sort of fatherly emotion washed over Tony when he saw Peter so upset. Tony took deep breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter usually does not drink. Maybe a couple of times, but he never got drunk. Tony was having a party, though, a superhero party. So, naturally, Deadpool and Spiderman went together. Now that Tony knew that Peter was Spiderman, it was expected that they both come. The other Avengers knew that Peter was Tony’s son, but they didn’t know that Peter was Spiderman. So he could talk to his father, but he usually tried to avoid it. 

Spiderman was good friends with everyone, but everyone knew… well, thought that Deadpool was his best friend. So he had to keep the PDA low while he was Spiderman but that wasn’t really hard since they were both in costume. 

It started with Clint handing out shots to everyone, and Peter didn’t see the harm in doing a shot. In fact, he felt entitled. He was only eighteen but he’d done so much for the city that it wouldn’t kill anybody. 

Deadpool was over with Logan, probably just pushing every single button he possibly could to see if he’d make his claw things come out, but it never worked. So Deadpool couldn’t interfere with the shot. 

“Just lift up your mask a little bit.” Clint helped him and Peter laughed a little bit. “Fuck it.” He mumbled and knocked the shot back, scrunching his face after.

“Spiderman is a lightweight?!” Natasha laughed and Peter laughed right along with her. “A little bit. Not a big drinker.” Natasha shrugged, an evil smirk on her face. “Why don’t we have a shot off?” Peter pulled back. “I would definitely lose.” She pretended to look defeated. “But Spiderman, that’s the fun in it!” Peter chuckled, and Natasha reached out her hand.

Peter looked back to make sure Wade wasn’t around him, and then he reached out and shook her hand. Natasha, Clint, and Scarlett followed behind and Peter looked around. “Are we all participating?” Everybody nodded and Peter actually got kind of excited. He felt lighter, actually. And his knees felt like they weren’t even there. “Okay!” They all sat down in a circle and the games really began.

 

“Never have I ever had sex in a moving car.” Peter’s was one of the only ones to take a shot and everybody shouted and Peter flushed while he laughed. “Stop!! You guys are embarrassing me!!” Peter was five shots in and he cursed Wade for being so kinky. 

Peter was crazily lightheaded but he was having so much fun. Thor had come in too and would take five shots for everyone he had to take because he was so immune to alcohol that five shots of the strongest alcohol to even equal one shot of vodka. Peter giggled when Thor would have his turns because he would say something ridiculous like “Never have I ever petted a pig,” or “Never have I ever driven a car”. 

So they would all be fucked and have to take shots, but Thor didn’t mean that intentionally. With another four shots, Peter was feeling pretty wild. He was in a dance-y mood. This was the first time Peter had ever gotten drunk, because he wasn’t the kind of kid to go out to parties and do things illegally, but now Peter was a hardened superhero who’d see countless murders, robberies, and horrible things. He felt like this was okay. Especially with his older friends. 

And Wade and his dad- “Holy shit where’s Tony?!” Peter asked suddenly, startling the other members. “I don’t know, probably somewhere with Steve.” Peter couldn’t close his eyes because then he would imagine it and it would be too gross. 

“He can’t see me like this.” Natasha, drunk herself, took the most interest. “Why not?” The others continued to play and Natasha shakily stood up and helped Peter up. “Well, I-” He cut himself off. Even while he was drunk, he knew not to divulge his secrets. He worried about them too much when he was sober, so he was doubly worried now that he was drunk. 

“Well I’m only eighteen and he knows that. I just think he’ll be upset.” He would be very upset that he was playing never have I ever with most of the Avengers. Natasha nodded, understanding. “That’s okay. We’ll hide him from you. Also you can sleep in my room tonight if you can’t get home. So it’ll be totally okay.” Her words were slurred, but Peter was terribly grateful. 

They went out to go get another drink, separate from the rest of them. “You are... so g-great, you know that?” Peter managed to get his words together. Natasha laughed. “I know it kid.” They both giggled to the bar where Natasha got him the best tasting drink ever. 

“Fuck off, Deadpool!” Peter heard someone shout and whipped around to see that Logan had finally snapped and went to go at Deadpool. “Ha! You owe me twenty bucks.” Wade yelled at someone, rushing off. Peter whipped back around to Natasha. 

“I don’t think Wade should see me like this either. He’s very-” Hiccup. “Protective of me.” For some reason Peter whispered the whole thing, and Natasha just made an empathetic face. “Okay,” She whispered back, but Peter could not stop laughing. 

“Let’s get back to the game.” Peter tiptoed, even though over the music no one could hear anything. 

“Spidey!!” Wade exclaimed, coming up behind his boyfriend. Natasha pulled Peter around to the other side though and he pretended to act as normal as he could. “

I’m sorry,” Even though Natasha was a good liar, Wade could still tell she was drunk. “Peter’s with me right now. Go talk to someone else.” Wade made a face under his mask that Peter could practically see. He gave a shy wave from the back and then huddled back up to Natasha. 

“Do you think he knows?” Peter giggled, and Natasha couldn’t help but laugh with him. Peter lifted his mask to take a big drink and Wade quickly snatched it. 

“Peter!” He scolded, smelling the drink. “This is alcoholic!” Peter burst out laughing, and Natasha almost fell she thought it was so funny. “Just one!” Natasha fell over, and Peter who was hanging onto her, almost went too. Wade reached over and steadied his boyfriend. 

“How much have you had to drink?” Natasha was losing her shit on the floor. “Like twenty shots!” She cackled, literally rolling on the ground. Wade internally panicked, but knew that everything was under control. “Maybe we should get you home,” Wade offered, but Peter pulled back. 

“I wanna stay-” Hiccup. Wade rolled his eyes. “-With them! I’m having sooooooooooooooooooooooo,” Wade rolled his eyes, again. “Much fun!!” He almost yelled, and Wade actually cracked a smile. 

“Illegal fun, but okay.” Peter snagged his drink back and drank the rest of it in one big gulp. “I think I wanna lay down with Nat,” Peter went to get on the ground, but Wade grabbed his hands and lifted him up. 

“Tony’s literally gonna kill me if he sees you like this. Let’s go home.” Wade picked Spiderman up fireman’s style and carried him away. 

“Bye Nat! Bye Thor! Bye Vision! By Scarlett!” Wade spaced out as Peter said his last goodbyes. They made it to the elevator and Wade sighed in relief because they hadn’t seen Tony. They elevator doors shut and Peter burst into giggles. 

“I can touch your butt from here.” He reached down and smacked Deadpool’s ass and he actually laughed at that. “At least you’re a fun drunk, baby boy. This would suck if you were crying.” Peter was still in a fit of giggles. 

“Wade,” He tried to get serious for a minute but couldn’t. “Today I had to take a shot because we fucked that one time in the truck, do you remember that? You’re so kinky, and now everyone thinks Spiderman is a sex-crazed person when really it’s you-” The doors opened and Wade shushed him. 

“We can talk about our sex life later.” Peter giggled again, trying to wiggle out of his arms. Wade laughed, trying to get situated. Then, he saw Steve and Tony standing at the front of the building, talking.

“Uh oh,” Wade immediately put Peter down and steadied him. “Okay Petey I need you to be serious.” Peter was trying very hard not to smile underneath his mask. “Your dad is right there and we have to pretend you’re not drunk, okay? And then you can be as drunk as you want on our walk home.” Peter nodded, taking a deep breath. Peter walked as normally as he could, which was not that normal. 

Wade almost facepalmed. “Okay Peter jump on my back I’ll give you a piggy back.” That was a much better idea. Peter not-so-gracefully jumped onto Wade’s back and Wade grabbed his legs. 

“Just pretend to be asleep.” Peter could definitely do that. Wade walked as nonchalantly as he could when Tony noticed them. “Oh you guys are leaving so soon?” Wade made a face. “It’s almost 2am.” Tony laughed a little bit. 

“Ah it is late. I always lose time. Is Peter asleep?” Wade forced out a laugh. “Yeah! He fell asleep while Thor was trying to drink himself to death.” As soon as Wade stopped talking, Peter started giggling and Tony pulled back. 

“Is he… sleep laughing?” Wade nodded. “...Yes! It actually happens a ton!” Peter now could not stop giggling. “He must be dreaming. Well, goodnight!” Wade shrugged and waved. 

“Bye dad! Bye Stevie!” Peter sat up and waved and Wade literally started to run out the door. “You’re awake! How did you like the party?” Tony asked, but Steve just stood there. “Peter did you just call me Stevie?” He sounded terribly confused. 

“I am... enjoyed it!” Peter’s words made no sense and Wade wanted to die. “Peter… are you drunk?!” Tony asked, racing towards him. “No!” Peter denied it, but started giggling again. Tony reached up and took the mask off of Peter’s face, and was met with a red-cheeked, goofy smiled Peter. 

“How are you drunk?!” Tony was freaking out a little bit. His eighteen year old son was drunk. “Natasha dared me. And we drank. And some shots-” He was cut off by giggles. Tony made an exacerbated face. 

“We were gonna get home before you knew because I knew you’d be angry.” Wade sighed, setting Peter down on the ground. He wobbled a bit, but finally steadied himself with Wade’s arm. 

“I’m fine though. I’m a big boy, I can drink if I want.” Tony went over and set a hand on his shoulder. “I know Peter, I know you are.” He couldn’t fight with Peter, because he really was a big boy. He was a superhero. That didn’t mean that Tony liked to see his son this drunk, though. 

“C’mon Petey, let’s go to bed.” Tony grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the elevator. “Wade you can stay here. The party’s still going on or you can go lay with Peter. It doesn’t matter. I just want him to sleep here for the night.” Wade nodded, agreeing. 

“That’s fine. I’m just gonna go grab some stuff for him. I’ll be right back.” Wade ran out the door and Peter stumbled, suddenly on the ground. “Where’d Wade go?” He asked, confused as he lay on the ground. Steve leaned down and easily picked the smaller boy up, hoisting him up. 

“Wade went to go get you some stuff from home.” Peter snuggled his face into Steve’s shoulder. “Probably my medicine.” Tony stopped. “What do you take medicine for Peter?” Tony asked gingerly, and Peter blinked a little bit. “OCD. And anti-anxiety.” Tony was concerned, yes, but on a level he was relieved that Peter was finally taking things for it. Wade had begun to tell Tony and Steve about some of the things that Peter had gone through and how it still affected him.

He was still hurt that he didn’t tell him, though. “Wow. Why didn’t you tell us?” Peter shrugged, yawning. “I don’t know. I don’t like to look weak in front of you guys because you’re both so strong.” Tony’s heart broke. 

“Petey,” Steve started, rubbing his back. “You can tell us anything. You’ve been through so much. We understand anything. You can tell us anything, too.” Peter nodded. 

“I love you.” Peter whispered, and Steve stopped. “What?” He asked again, and Peter sat up. “I love you, dad. I love you Steve. A lot. You treat me so well even though I lie to you and hide my past and present and identities and my relationships and my mental illnesses. You guys are so good.” Steve wiped away his tears and Tony looked away to stop himself from crying. 

“We love you too Peter. So, so, so much.” Tony reached over and set his hand on Peter’s head. They finally made it to Peter’s room and they set him down in bed. “Do you wanna take off your costume?” Steve asked, and Peter shook his head. 

“Wade’ll help me later. There’s a special way to do it that I’m too drunk to teach you now.” Tony nodded, really trying not to think of Deadpool undressing his son. The door burst open, and Wade stood there with two pill bottles, a bottle of aloe water, and vitamin E. 

“Wade!” Peter sat up too quickly and was too dizzy to talk. Wade smiled. “Is there a camera in here?” Tony wished there was, but Steve bitched about how it was violating his privacy. “No, there’s not.” Wade smiled gently. “Good.” The look he got from Tony scared him, so he elaborated. 

“Peter gets very upset when I wear my suit to bed and I hate other people seeing me like that. I would never take advantage of Peter.” Tony couldn’t help but care for Wade so much. “Alright, I believe you.” Wade nodded. 

“He’ll be okay. I’ll help him out. Thanks for carrying him up to bed.” Tony nodded. “Thank you, Wade.” Steve patted Wade’s back, and Tony looked at him with the same sentiment. “See you later!” Peter waved and they left the room. “Alright baby boy, let’s get your suit off so you don’t have to sleep in it.” Peter smiled. 

“Thanks Wade. I love you so much.” Wade laughed, actually enjoying drunk Peter. “I love you too, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to say that this is kinda without a plot i just like writing little one shots in their world. thanks for staying for the ride and your comments are all so amazing!

**Author's Note:**

> basically just a ton of info in this one and i commend you for getting this far! tell me if you like it :)


End file.
